ikariamfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Finanse
Grafika:FINANSE_MAPA.JPG Finanse Kompleksowy poradnik jak zostać mistrzem finansów. Legenda działu finanse: Finanse - Główny temat Jak zarabiać - Poddział do tematu głównego Kalkulator - Kalkulator, przydatna rzecz Jest to spowodowane: - Objaśnienie do poddziału |Uwaga| - Zawiera jakąś przestrogę bądź uwagę Wystawianie oferty - Temar poddziału |Podchwyt| - Przesła |Porada| Jak zarabiać Za każdego mieszkańca otrzymujesz 4Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG na godzinę. Oznacza to, że im więcej chcesz złota tym więcej musisz mieć ludzi(Aby zwiększyć popularność/zadowolenie w naszym mieście musisz mieć tawernę i muzeum, one podnoszą znacznie zadowolenie w naszym mieście.Czyli w rezultacie otrzymujesz większe zarobki).Aby to uczynić. i pokazuje to uśmiech w naszym ratuszu.Im większy poziom tawerny tym większe zadowolenie w mieścieuzyskamy je dopiero w tedy gdy przesuniemy suwak do końcaZaś w muzeum zależy to od dóbr kulturalnych. Każdy naukowiec kosztuje A więc jest to rozwiązanie na nurtujące pytanie jak zarobić(im większa satysfakcja/zadowolenie naszych mieszkańców tym więcej ludzi będzie przybywać do naszego miasta, a pamiętajmy, że 1 mieszkaniec dostarcza do naszej skarbonki 4 [[Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG] na godzinę więc gdy mamy przykładowo wzrost populacji 4 to w ciągu godziny przybędzie nam 4 mieszkańcó i w rezultacie zarobimy o 16Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG więcej na godzinę. A jak minie 10 godzin to będziemy zarabiać 160Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG na godzinę. Więc im dłużej gramy tym więcej zarobimy. Pamiętajmy też, że musimy zadbać by w naszym magazynie było pod dostatkiem wina, jak go zabraknie to drastycznie spadnie nasze zadowolenie w mieście i ludzie będą opuszczać nasze miasto. Jak można szybko zarobić Aby efektywnie i szybko zarobić radzę by odwołać wszystkich pracowników z pracy. Wtedy nie musimy płacić za ich utrzymanie tj. 4 Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG na godzinę w przypadku pracowników ( drewno, marmur, wino, siarka) i 12 Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG na godzinę dla naukowców, więc jeżeli mamy 100 pracowników ( drewno) i 50 pracowników (marmur, wion, siarka) 20 naukowców to to tworzy nam się kalkulator. Oto on: Kalkulator Ilość wolnych mieszkańców * 4 = naukowcy * 12 Tak to wygląda. Radzę długo nie trzymać miasta bez pracowników, gdyż nie będą nam przyrastały surowce ani poziomy badań. Dlatego radzę utrzymać taki stan przez 2-5 godzin, każdy dłuższy czas będzie stratą np. w przeciągu tych kilku godzin mogłoby nam się zakończyć jakieś badanie. Moje przychody są ujemne Jest to spowodowane: a) Mamy zbyt dużo zatrudnionych pracowników b) Posiadamy zbyt duże wojsko Rozwiązanie problemu: a) Należy obniżyć liczbę pracowników żeby na pasku było powyżej 0Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG dochodów na godzinę |Uwaga| Jeżeli nadal masz ujemny przyrost złota oznacza to że masz jeszcze jakieś wojsko, a wiadomo utrzymanie wojska i floty kosztuje określoną ilość złota na godzinę (zależy to od rodzaju jednostek). Pamiętaj też że statki handlowe nie pobierają nam złota, ale skoro nie można ich i tak zwolnić ,więc nawet gdyby nas kosztowały nic to nie zmienia. Sprawdźmy saldo dochodowe. I tam są dochody na miasto i utrzymanie. Przykładowo masz dochody 400 Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG na godzinę(img) a utrzymanie wynosi 500 Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG na godzinę więc końcowe saldo wynosi -100Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG. Aby rozwiązać ten problem mamy do wyboru: a) Zwolnić jednostki b) Zwiększyć zadowolenie ludzi c) Zwolnić pracowników by wyszły nam dodatnie dochody Rozwiązania: a) By zwolnić jednostkę/-i wejdź w koszary zwolnij tam mamy paski/-ek kogo możemy zwolnić. I przesuwamy suwak ile chcemy zwolnić wojska i mamy znów dodatnie saldo b) Poprzez ulepszenie tawerny, wybudowanie muzeum/ulepszenie. Na samej górze jest dużo o tym. c) Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest w Jak można szybko zarobić Bazar, jako alternatywne źródło zarobku Bazar może być naprawdę dobrym rozwiązaniem gdy wydobywamy duże ilości danego surowca.img<> Wystawianie oferty Aby nasza oferta cieszyła się wielkim zainteresowaniem cena na dany produkt musi być niewygórowana Drewno można sprzedać w cenie od 5 do 20 (30) Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za sztukę ale nie polecam, ponieważ drewno jest potrzebne do prawie wszystkiego. Z drugiej zaś strony popyt na ten surowiec jest bardzo duży więc szybko się sprzedaje Wino, zarobek również dobry bo wino jest potrzebne do zwiększenia zadowolenia w naszym mieście cena od 10 do 35 (45) Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za sztukę Marmur, surowiec wielce pożądany gdy jesteśmy na wyspie na której się go wydobywa to mamy bardzo dobrze na dalszy etap gry. Cena od 20 do 45 (50) Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za sztukę. Siarka, surowiec potrzeby w produkcji jednostek i statków. Surowiec ten mało przydatny jest w początkowej fazie gry lecz wraz z jej przebiegiem będzie potrzebny. Siarkę wydobywa się stosunkowo szybko, ponieważ żadko się jej używa więc nasz magazyn zazwyczaj jest przepełniony. Cena wacha się od 5 do 20 Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za sztukę Kryształ, surowiec na początku bardzo mało przydatny jedynie sporadycznie do ulepszenia akademii bądź do ulepszenia pałacu. W dalszym etapie gry ten surowiec będzie kluczem do sukcesu. Możesz go użyć jako punktów badawczych po zbadaniu "Szkło", i bardzo przydatny w warsztacie. Cena surowca od 20 do 40 (50) Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za sztukę Legenda: () - Cena maksymalna (dla kupującego), każda wyższa zrobi mu wielką dziurę w portfelu, a pozatym może nikt nie kupić za tyle Sprawdzanie cudzych ofert Na bazarze mamy 2 opcję. Jedna "szukam" pokazuje ofertę wystawioną przez kogoś (tzn. my płacimy złoto za surowiec) I opcję "oferuję" Samo to słowo mówi nam (przykładowo oferuję 4Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za sztukę drewna, wtedy to my płacimy surowcem a otrzymujemy złoto) Sprzedarz Gdy chcemy komuś sprzedać nasz surowiec za pieniądze naciskamy oferuję i pokazuje nam się okno z ofertami tego kupca(może on mieć chęć kupna więcej niż jeden surowiec np marmur i drewno). Aby zrealizować naszą chęć sprzedaży musimy ustalić ile chcemy mu sprzedać danego surowca np. 10 lub max. ile chce kupić nasz kupiec. I jeżeli mamy wszystko już przemyślane naciskamy sprzedaj Błedy z wysłaniem a) Gdy chcemy nacisnąć max. pokazuje nam się 0 b) Ewentualny błąd/ debug związany z ujemną wartością produktu Rozwiązanie a) Jest to spowodowane tym, że masz za mało statków handlowych( jeżeli masz ich dużo to ewentualnym problemem jest - Kupiec ma cheć zakupu np. 1000 sztuk drewna a Twój statek handlowy na poziomie portu 1 jest w stanie przetransportować 100 surowca. Poziom Drewno Marmur Czas Budowy Szybkość załadunku/min Max zplądrowanych suworwów 0 - - - 3 60 1 17 - 10m 48s 10 200 2 30 - 24m 29s 30 600 3 43 - 50m 24s 58 1,160 4 85 32 1h 26m 92 1,840 5 152 47 2h 18m 131 2,620 6 260 91 2h 58m 176 3,520 7 416 123 3h 41m 225 4,500 8 639 210 4h 52m 279 5,580 9 943 337 5h 37m 336 6,720 10 1,353 518 7h 6m 398 7,960 11 1,876 761 7h 48m 464 9,280 12 2,551 1,078 9h 30m 533 10,660 13 3,714 1,696 10h 36m 606 12,120 14 5,242 2,254 11h 53m 682 13,640 15 7,186 2,956 11h 59m 762 15,240 16 9,611 4,179 13h 56m 844 16,880 17 33,739 14,671 2D 7h 931 18,620 18 67,479 29,343 4D 15h 1,020 20,400 Im więcej statków tym więcej możesz przetransportować surowców. Co ilustruje kalkulator Ilość statków handlowych * poziom portu = ładowność statku b) Podejżewam ,że jakiś błąd może wystepować gdy jest jakaś oferta(sprzedającego) np. wina i jest ona ujemna. Miałem taki przypadek, skutkiem tego jest to, że został splądrowany. Myślę, że jak wyślemy tam nasz statek handlowy może to spowodować jakiś błąd. Więc radzę uważać na takie oferty. Ilość sprzedawanych przez nas surowców. Pojemność bazaru. Na poziomie 1 bazaru możemy wystawić 100 surowców. Im większy poziom bazaru tym większa pojemnośćpojemonsc bazaru<> |Uwaga| Gdy nasze surowce są w bazarze mogą zostać one splądrowane. Zależy to też jaki poziom mamy magazynu czyli ile surowców jest zabezpieczonych w razie plądrowania. |Podchwyt| Z jednej strony bazar to dobra rzecz lecz jeżeli zastawonić się.. jest to skarbiec wiedzy kto ile posiada surowców. Udostępnia on nam te dane bez żadnych ataków na jego miasto bądź wysyłania szpiegów. Lecz do stajemniczenia tej wiedzy użyjcie głowy. Nie chcę być taki. Sam osobiście nie używam tej metody. Zarabianie pieniędzy poprzez plądrowanie Zajmijmy się tutaj istotą tylko plądrowania pieniędzy nie surowców. Załużmy, że masz już wojsko i posiadasz informację jak zaatakować kogoś. Jeżeli nie to przejdź do poradnika z wojskami ( Atak) więc wróćmy donaszego plądrowania pieniędzy. Ataki takie kończą się zazwyczaj, że nie tracimy ani nie zyskamy na tym pod względem złota( surowce zdobywamy) ale tutaj chodzi o złoto. Zazwyczaj koszty takich wypraw mogą znacznie przewyższać ilość splądrowanego złota. Jest to kwota od 12 do 1000+ złota. Czemu taka róznica? - Ilość złota zależy od długości gry ( nowy gracz, który gra kilka dni może mieć do 5000Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG) czyli plądrowanie wynosi 200-400Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za jeden atak. Starczy nieaktywny od dłuższego czasu ma około 30000Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG. Wartość takiego ataku wynosi od 500 do 2000Grafika:Img_zloto_male.JPG za atak. Zależy to wszystko od szczęscia. Jednak że można sprawdzić stan czyjegoś konta, nie poprzez wysłanie szpiega. |Uwaga| Jeżeli kopiujesz nazwę gracza poprzez Ctrl+C pojawia się mały błąd w rezultacie, którego nie pokazuje nam się nic. By rozwiązać ten problem należy stanąć przed początkowa litera nazwy gracza i cofnąć się o jedno miejsce, ponieważ wdarła się nam tam spacja. |Porada| By sprawdzić ile kto ma złota wejdź w ranking na górze strony, dalej zaznacz złoto i wpisz nazwę gracza. Nazwę gracza a nie nazwę jego miasta. Reasumując dział. Pamiętaj, że należy zawsze mieć wysokie zadowolenie w naszm mieście a wtedy będziesz żyć jak bogacz.